Taiketsu Suru!
by CosmicStoryTeller
Summary: Naruko has been kicked out of her apartment, and has to move in with Ino Yamanaka! First Impressions? They dislike each other. Second Impressions? They hate each other. Does it make it worse that they've recently been assigned on the same team? The Yamanaka residence becomes a war zone! femNarutoxSasuke


** ~Written At Starbucks~**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Talking"**

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruko: Another Female me fic? Wasn't that story 'The Spot' good enough? You even made a reference to it early in this fic and challenged your readers to find it, ya damn weirdo.**

**Me: Don't worry! This is the last fic, I promise….. Maybe one more after... About you being a shy schoolgirl. Heh heh, loser.**

**Naruko: WHAT?! IMA STAB YOU!**

**Me: Ahhhhh shut up. Just let me do the disclaimer like I always do.**

**Naruko: 'Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me' Blah blah! **

**Me: NO! You did it all wrong! Don't start the story yet! I got to tell my readers that I love's them and that-**

**Author's Note: **

**_'Jiji'_**** is Naruto's nickname for the 3****rd**** Hokage…. BTW.**

**-/-**

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWNN!" The 3rd Hokage's yawn stretched across his office.

"Jiji! Were…... Were you sleeping?!" Naruko shouted loudly, while slamming her palms on his desk.

The old man quickly lifted his heavy eyes, "Huh?! What?! No! What were we talking about… uh…..…. was it Ichiraku's Ramen Shop shutting down?"

"No… wait… ICHIRAKU'S IS SHUTTING DOWN?!"

"What?! Uh, no. Can you start over please?" The 3rd Hokage rubbed his eyes as he spoke.

Naruko sighed, "Arghh, okay. Listen this time. It all started last week."

Sakura and Ino raced inside the classroom, followed by a loud shout, "GOAL!"

They stood at the entrance huffing, Ino gave Sakura a tired smirk, "I win again Sakura. Seems I've even beaten you to graduation." She confirmed. Today, the passing ninjas, would receive their team and sensei. Ino saw that the class was as preoccupied as ever, waiting for Iruka to arrive and assign teams.

"What are you talking about? My toe entered the class before yours by a centimeter." Sakura gave her rival an annoyed look.

"Are you blind?!" Ino questioned.

Naruko looked back at the arguing Kunoichi's, she growled to herself, 'Argh, it's these two again. Damn fangirls…'

Sakura then looked at Naruko and sent a warm smile in her direction, Naruko raised an eyebrow at this. Sakura then ran her way, "Hey! Sakura!" Ino called out.

Sakura came up to Naruko and pushed her out the way, "Out of my way!"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Naruko called out while falling to the floor.

Sakura was actually heading her direction to Sasuke Uchiha, who was next to Naruko and who Naruko did not notice. "Um… Sasuke... May I sit next to you?"

Ino then came up next to Sakura, "Oh no you don't! I'm sitting next to Sasuke."

"First come, first served." Sakura replied.

"I came into the room before you." Ino said.

"Well I was in this room before the both of y'all!" A girl said from the back of the classroom.

"I was the first into class!" another girl said.

"No, I was!"

"I deserve to be next to Sasuke!"

A swarm of girls argued with each other, to see who was worthy to take Naruko's seat. Naruko growled to herself, with a furious look in her eyes.

Before Sasuke and the girls knew it, they saw Naruko on his desk, in front of Sasuke; face to face with him. 'Everyone's so obsessive with this guy, what's so good about him anyways? He isn't bad looking and pretty easy on the eyes, but nothing to drool over.' Naruko thought.

"What- Naruko, what are you doing! Get away from my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out.

Naruko glared over at Sakura, she loved the fact that she was making Sakura angry; the fear and worry in her eyes about what Naruko was going to do next amused her. Sasuke looked into Naruko's eyes with an annoyed glare, clearly reading 'Get out of my face, before I make you' at Naruko. Naruko glared back, the intense stare down could end 50 wars. The stare off between the two tensed the classroom, not a sound was made for a full 5 seconds.

"Sasuke-kun, don't worry! Just beat her up! We approve!" A girl cried out.

"Yeah!" Another one agreed.

A boy right behind Naruko laughed at his friend's joke, "Wow! Really, for real?!" The boy moved his elbow and it accidently bumped into Naruko's back, pushing her forward.

The room went intensely silent. The boy who was laughing noticed this and looked behind himself, his eyes widen in horror. "Wha- What?..." Ino said silently.

The boy had pushed Naruko into Sasuke lips. Their lips smashed together and it felt uncomfortable. Naruko and Sasuke quickly pushed away, "GAAK!" They spat out the accidently transferred saliva, Sasuke almost choked on it, as he refused to swallow, but it would slide down the wrong tube in his lounges.

"Naruko….. I'm going to kill you." Growled Sasuke under his breath.

The 3rd Hokage then cut Naruko off, "So your compliant is that you got your first kiss?"

"Noooo, it has something to do with my apartment." Naruko sighed.

Then a ninja that was in the same room and bodyguard of the 3rd Hokage asked "Wait, how come Ino barely has any dialogue?"

"Dialogue? What?" Naruko questioned.

"Where was Iruka the entire time this was happening? How come the students where there before the teacher?" Another ninja added.

"Why is Sakura and Ino fighting all the time?" A ninja from behind the door, outside the room questioned.

"The wrong tube? That doesn't even make any sense."

"Why was Ino and Sakura racing into the classroom for? Not like they would be late."

Naruko cut all of the ninjas off, "All of that will be explained." Naruko answered. "Just stay with me..."

Iruka red the clipboard, which contained teams and their sensei's. Naruko kept far distance from Sasuke, she sat in the opposite side of the room from him. Muttering to herself, "Damn pervert." Over and over to herself. Both were experiencing great amounts of embarrassment.

Either way, today was the day, Naruko would finally become a _real_ ninja. All the trouble she had caused, the fights she's been in, the pranks she pulled, the day would still come. "Team 6, led by Kizashi Yugao-"

Naruko could barely hold herself in her seat, 'Oooh, I hope I'm in Team 9, since it's my lucky number!'

**'9 is a lame number, you're a lame person.' **The inner self of Naruko spoke. Naruko use to think she was crazy; but after meeting that Sakura girl, she knew she wasn't alone.

Naruko frowned to herself, 'You know something Inner Me…. You're a real true hater for something not real.'

**'I am real! Like I said before, in the past life, I was known as the 9 Tailed Fox. The most powerful out of the 9 tail beast. I was inside a boy named Naruto, Naruto looked exactly like you, I swear! Then this guy named Madara came along and-' **

'Inner me… you've told me this story literally a thousand times. It doesn't even make sense, me in the past life was hated by everyone? I mean, I'm no saint, but I still got some friends like Hinata and Saya. And there was this guy named Killer Bee who was a rapper and was a swordsmen. Then you saved the entire village and became king of the world?!'

**'Ok, maybe that last part didn't happen…. But everything else did!' **Naruko could hear the desperate tone in its voice.

'Inner me, your weird and crazy. I should have made you a girl to, your deep voice creeps me out.' Naruko chuckled.

**'Argh, my name isn't ****_'Inner Me' _****my name is Kurama-' **

Iruka interrupted the argument, "Team 7, led by Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka-"

Naruko could hear Ino squeal in excitement, she could also see Sakura slam her head on her desk in defeat. Naruko was well aware of their rivalry over their precious Uchiha. Iruka continued despite Ino's cheer, "and Naruko Uzumaki."

"WHAT?! Iruka sensei, why do I have to be with the dumb blonde and gay Uchiha?!" shouted Naruko.

Small chuckles spread through the room, but no girl dared to even grin at the 'Gay Sasuke' comment. They would only glare angrily at Naruko, but made sure she didn't spot them. As for they knew Naruko could extinct the whole fangirl race if she really wanted to.

"HEY!" Ino cried out, offended, by both comments. Sasuke would only growl to himself, not about to get into _another_ fight with Naruko.

"Naruko…." Iruka sighed, "Sasuke is the top ninja in the Academy, and Ino is the top Kunoichi. As for you…. You're dead last..."

"And I'm supposed to be the dumb blonde?" Ino snorted just loud enough for Naruko to hear. Students chuckled at the info of Naruko being dead last and Ino's comment.

Naruko glared at Ino before giving Iruka the same dark look. "IRUKA, WHAT THE HELL?! Are you _trying_ to diss me?" Naruko asked in a hostile tone. "I _WILL_ STAB YOU!"

"You didn't let me finish Naruko…" Iruka began, "The best two best students are always paired up with the dead last, for educational purposes…"

Naruko sighed, it certainly made sense, but she didn't like it, at all. She never cared much for the Ino girl, but Sasuke was a whole different story. She hated him from the moment all the girls went head of heels for him. She would have to admit, he was cute in his own ways, but her hatred for him still stands. Only fuel could be added to it. Iruka continued to call out teams, Sakura was placed with Choji and Shikamaru. For some reason, Naruko never really liked her, at all. She was loud, and had a big forehead. But most importantly, she was one of Sasuke's many fangirls.

**'You know, Naruto had a crush on her in the past life.' **Kurama exclaimed, referencing to Sakura.

'Ugh, shut up Inner Me, we have bigger problems to worry about.'

**'Like what?' **Kurama asked, **'Aren't you happy that you're finally a ninja?' **

'Of course I am-'

The 3rd Hokage cut her off once again, "Wait, So your _'_Inner you'is a 9 Tailed Fox that knows a _male_ version of you in the pass life?"

"Ugh! Jiji! Save the questions for the end!" Naruko glared into the old man's eyes.

Then the bodyguard of the 3rd Hokage asked, "And isn't Kizashi, Sakura's dad? All you did was change his last name to the _first_ name of that purple haired chick, who's in the ANBU."

Then another ninja added, "And how did Ino end up as a top Kunoichi? Isn't she like a dumb blonde or something?"

"Why are you explaining the story in 3rd person? Shouldn't you be like, 'I said' or 'I explained'? Instead of 'Naruko said' and 'Naruko explained'." A ninja from behind the closed doors, asked.

"And right after he names Team 6, you had like a full 5 minute discussion with Inner You, was Iruka just standing there?…. Not revealing who is going to be in Team 7, holding up the class?" another ninja from behind the closed door questioned.

"EVERYONE SHUTT UP! Wait in till the story is done to ask questions….. If any of you, interrupt me again….. IMA STAB YOU! Got it?" Naruko hushed the room real quick, and receive dull nods from the ninjas and the Hokage. "Okay then… now, as I was saying."

Team 7 waited in an awkward silence for their tardy teacher. About 4 or 5 hours would have passed, Ino sensed the intense cold shoulder Sasuke and Naruko were giving each other. Ino was in the middle of the classroom but Naruko and Sasuke were on opposite sides; Ino decided to break the 5 hour long silence.

"Um…. So, the weather's nice huh?..." Ino attempt to end the heated fire between the two, only added fuel.

"Hmph, yea, nice enough for a dirty pervert." Naruko snorted.

Sasuke growled, "Or nice enough for a dirty _fangirl_, who jumps on people's desk and kiss them."

"You wanna go Sasgay?! I'm right here, I'll kick your ass like last time!" Naruko shot right up from her desk, and sent vexed looks at Sasuke.

"You never kicked anyone's ass Naruko!" Sasuke said, surprising both Ino and Naruko. His sudden openness and anger was defiantly out of character for the silent, laid-back ninja. "We both know what really happened at the Training Grounds."

Ino raised an eyebrow, 'What happened at the training grounds?'

Naruko growled in defeat, "Where is our lousy sensei? Do you know how long that chalk eraser has been on that for?" A while ago, Naruko placed a chalk eraser on the top of the front door, so once their Sensei opens it, she would get a cheap laugh. That was 4 hours and 30 minutes ago.

Suddenly, the door would finally creak open. The chalk eraser landed on a white haired Jounin, with his headband over his left eye; he also had a mask covering his nose to his mouth. Once the chalk eraser landed on his head, he stopped in place, expecting laughter, but none of the ninjas where amused. "Hey ice cone! Are you our sensei? If not, how about you go get him so I can kick his ass!"

The man leaned down and picked up the chalk eraser, "Hm, how should I put this…? My first impressions, you're all a bunch of idiots." The white haired man gave a dull look to especially Naruko.

"Wha-? Why do we need your opinions and your impressions Jack Frost?!" Naruko clutched her fist, she wasn't a patient person.

"Because, he's our sensei you idiot." Sasuke answered.

"Oh, so you're Kakashi Hatake?" Ino asked.

"That's Kakashi_ Sensei _to you. Only close friends can call me Kakashi." Kakashi grinned under his mask.

"You're acting like we'll ever be considered 'close friends'…" Ino muttered.

"That's only if you 3 don't die or get resent to the Academy by the time you become Jounin. Now come along, to the roof." Ending on that note, Kakashi disappeared in a puff a smoke.

"I don't mean to interrupt again, but can your hurry up to the problem? It's almost nighttime, the office closes in 30 minutes." The 3rd Hokage explained.

"Alright, alright. We went up to the roof, blah, blah, blah. And uh, he asked us to tell him our Hobbies and all that good stuff. Sasuke said he wanted to kill a certain person, blah, blah. Now here's where my life goes up into flames." Naruko explained.

Naruko walked out the front door of the Academy, which she wouldn't come back to ever again. Ino and Sasuke came out as well, Team 7 looked at each other for a brief moment before walking separate ways. Ino went right, and Sasuke went left, leaving Naruko to go forward, down the street which led to her apartment.

'Man, I am not going to miss that stupid Academy.' Naruko thought to herself.

**'You'll wish you were back in the Academy. Everything will be much harder for now on.' **Kurama explained.

'I doubt it.' As Naruko passed villagers, they would wave and greet Naruko with kindness.

"How was team assignments Naruko?" Maka, Ino's mother, asked.

Maka and Naruko has a close relationship, ever since Naruko was 7. Maka could be labeled as a mother figure for Naruko, and a father figure… When Maka gets mad, she gets her way. "Meh, it was alright."

"I heard that you're in the same team as my daughter." Maka said.

"Daughter? You mean that blonde girl? She's _your_ daughter? Never knew." Naruko rolled her eyes, although Naruko knew well that Ino was the offspring of Maka.

"Naruko…. Why can't you just get along with Ino?" Maka asked. "You never even got to know her."

"Exactly. I don't know her, and I don't want to know her." Naruko responded.

"Ok then." Maka sighed, "Well its getting pretty late, you better get going before that dangerous gang comes out."

"Ugh, the Nightwalkers'? Their no trouble, bunch of pushovers."

"But Naruko, remembered what happened last time when you got into that fight with that Uchiha boy, and it was midnight-"Maka was cut off.

"I know what happened Maka, It won't happen again either." Naruko walked away from the blonde mother. Maka looked in worry at Naruko, as she walked away.

Naruko made her way into her apartment, she unlocked the door using her special key that she always kept on her. She calls the key Diana, for educational purposes…

She opened the door and saw her new sensei and the 3rd Hokage, talking amongst each other. "Jiji? Jack Frost? What you two doing in my apartment?"

"Oh, uh, hello Naruko." The 3rd Hokage greeted. Both were caught off guard by Naruko's arrival, but was expecting it.

"Naruko, you can't live here anymore." Kakashi got straight to the point.

Naruko gave them both a puzzled look, "What? What do you mean I can't-"

"This apartment is to damaged and out of shape for someone your age. It goes against me Child services policies. Mrs. And Mr. Yamanaka already agreed that they will take you in-"The 3rd was saying before being interrupted by Naruko.

"Whoa, whoa there, slow down. There's no way I'm living with Ino." Naruko explained. "I don't care what your Child Services or whatever says. Tell it that I'm officially a ninja now, not a _child_ BIATCH."

"Rules are rules Naruko….. You'll only be there for 5 months. The rules say if you don't like it at your current housing after 5 months, you can return back to your precious apartment." Kakashi explained.

"No way Jack Frost, I'm not going to share the same breath of air with that girly girl!" Naruko exclaimed.

Kakashi sighed, "Well if you don't, you'll be forced into the orphanage."

Naruko eyes widen, 'Not the orphanage, everyone there are a bunch of thuggish criminals in progress.' Naruko had nothing against orphanages, but it was that one in particular, that she would forever have a problem against.

"Hmph, ok, ok….." Naruko wanted to take back those words after thinking about Ino, "But, I better have a separate room from that Ino girl, she'll drive me crazy."

"Oooh so that's your compliant. Why didn't you just say _'I got a problem with moving in with the Yamanaka's', _instead of wasting 2 hours to explain a story I already knew about?!" The 3rd Hokage asked.

"That doesn't matter! Now I gave you a compliant, now go write in your little Hokage book and do your magic!" Naruko grinned in excitement.

The Hokage chuckled, "Magic? Naruko… I can't just 'fix' your problem. Sorry, but as if tomorrow morning… you must turn your apartment key- I mean Diana and you are officially a Yamanaka."

**A/N: ANYONE that is kind enough to lay their beautiful eyes on this message, I beg of you to review if I should continue this or trash it! I'll give you, my lovely readers, and a few days to think it over. If you think it's a lost cause, tell me… or… if you think it should continue to become THE GREATEST OF ALL TIME! Then please, tell me. I praise every single one of my readers and reviews, so I want YOU, to choose this time. **

**Also, if this does get voted to continue, anyone up for a collaboration on the 3****rd**** or 2****nd**** chapter or something? Or I can write up some paragraphs on your stories, I get bored xD. **

** ~Written At Starbucks~**


End file.
